Zdradzieckie serce
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} thumb|250px|Ilustracja opowiadania autorstwa Harry'ego Clarke'a, 1919. To prawda! byłem nerwowy, strasznie nerwowy w owych czasach, jestem nim po dzień dzisiejszy, dlaczego jednak miałbym zaraz być waryatem?... Choroba nie pozbawiła mnie zmysłów, lecz owszem zaostrzyła je. Przedewszystkiem słuch mój stał się w najwyższym stopniu wrażliwym i delikatnym, ucho moje nauczyło się chwytać wszystko, co działo się na ziemi i niebie a nawet niejednę rzecz, która w piekle ma miejsce. Jakżeż więc mogłem być szaleńcem?... Proszę tylko posłuchać, z jakim spokojem i rozsądkiem potrafię cały przebieg zdarzenia opowiedzieć. W jaki sposób myśl o tem nawiedziła mnie po raz pierwszy, trudno mi doprawdy określić, od chwili jednak, kiedy ją powziąłem, zaczęła mnie prześladować dzień i noc. Nie miałem przytem na oku żadnego określonego celu. I nie nienawiść także do tego mnie przywiodła, lubiłem bowiem starca. Nie wszedł mi nigdy w drogę, nigdy mi ani słowem nie uchybił. Nie nęciło mnie również jego złoto — zdaje mi się jednak, że to jego oko działało na mnie w sposób tak dziwnie drażniący. Tak, tu musiał tkwić powód! Jedno z ócz mianowicie podobne miał oku sępa — bladoniebieskawe w kolorze, z błonką u wierzchu. Ile razy utkwił je we mnie, miałem uczucie, jakby mi krew w żyłach krzepła; w taki to sposób nieznacznie, całkiem nieznacznie dojrzało w mej duszy postanowienie zabicia starca, byle się tylko raz na zawsze od tego oka uwolnić. Oto wszystko, z przyczyny czego mnie dzisiaj mają za waryata. Obłąkani jednak działają bez zastanowienia, mnie zaś trzeba było widzieć, jak planowo zabierałem się do dzieła, jak ostrożnie, v. jaką rozwagą i skrytością kroczyłem do celu! Nigdy nie okazywałem staremu większej uprzejmości niżeli w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przed zabiciem go. Noc w noc, kiedy było blizko północy, podkradałem się pod jego drzwi, kładłem dłoń na klamce i otwierałem je — ach! jak cichutko!... jak powoli! A kiedym już skrzydło drzwi dostatecznie uchylił, aby przez otwór głowa moja mogła się dostać do środka, dobywałem latarki, ze wszystkich stron osłoniętej, która na zewnątrz nie wypuszczała ani. jednego promyka, i wsuwałem głowę do pokoju. Och, ktoś, coby mnie w trakcie tej roboty zobaczył, uśmiałby się z pewnością, patrząc, jak ostrożnie i zwinnie zarazem głową manewrowałem, ile chytrości i oględności wkładałem w całą tę czynność. Powoli i cichutko wścibiałem przez rozchylone drzwi szyję, aby przypadkiem nie zbudzić starego ze snu. Mijała dobra godzina, nim głowę wprowadziłem ostatecznie przez szparę do tego stopnia, że mogłem dojrzeć starego w łóżku. A!... czyliż waryat potrafiłby się zdobyć na tyle cierpliwości i taką ostrożność?... Potem zaś, kiedym już głowę szczęśliwie do wnętrza pokoju wprowadził, otwierałem cicho — och! jak cichutko — jak w ogólności przezornie — aby zawiasy zbyt głośno nie zaskrzypiały, klapę latarki. Otwierałem ją jednak na tyle tylko, aby jeden jedyny cieniuchny promyczek mógł paść na sępie oko. Powtarzałem to przez siedm nocy z rzędu, za każdym razem ściśle około północy; ponieważ jednak oko było za każdym razem zamknięte, nie mogłem tedy przystąpić do dzieła, nie miałem bowiem przecież nic przeciw staremu, tylko przeciwko jego oku. Codzień rano zaś, skoro świt, wkraczałem śmiało do jego pokoju i zawiązywałem najswobodniejszą w świecie gawędkę, przemawiając doń serdecznie, po imieniu, rozpytując, jak spał. Staruszek musiałby tedy być dyabelnie podejrzliwym człeczyną, by powziąć cień choćby podejrzenia, z jakiemi zamysłami ja go co noc około samej północy uśpionego obserwuję. Za nadejściem ósmej nocy zabrałem się do otwarcia drzwi z większą jeszcze niżeli zazwyczaj ostrożnością. Sekundowa wskazówka zegarka porusza się szybciej, niżeli się przytem dłoń moja poruszała. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem w takiej pełni świadomym moich zdolności i mego sprytu, jak owej nocy. Zaledwie byłem w stanie powstrzymać wyrywający mi się z piersi okrzyk radości z tego powodu. Pomyśleć, że stałem na progu jego pokoju, otwierając całkiem nieznacznie a coraz więcej i więcej drzwi, a on we śnie nawet nie przypuszczał, co ja w tej chwili robię! Przedstawiając to sobie, nie mogłem się wstrzymać od tłumionego chichotu. Być może, że mnie usłyszał, gdyż poruszył się nagle na łóżku w tejże chwili, jakby go coś przestraszyło. Pomyśli ktoś; że dałem drapaka co żywo? Bynajmniej! Przedewszystkiem w pokoju było cienmiuteńko, bo stary zamykał szczelnie okienice z obawy przed złodziejami. Wiedząc tedy, że otwierania drzwi spostrzedz nie może, starałem się z wytrwałością niezachwianą uchylać je coraz więcej i więcej. Nareszcie wsunąłem głowę do wnętrza zupełnie i właśnie miałem zamiar otworzyć klapę ślepej latarki, gdy w tem palec mój, zsunąwszy się z haczyka klapy, zgrzytnął, a stary, podnosząc się w łóżku, zawołał: — Kto tu? Wstrzymując się od wszelkiego poruszenia, milczałem. Przez ciąg całej godziny ledwie miałom odwagę oddychać, nie pozwalając jednak nawet drgnąć powiece; przez cały ten czas wszakże nie usłyszałem już nic więcej, jak gdyby się stary w swe mroki bezdenne duszę swojej ofiary, skutkiem czego starzec, mimo że mnie nie widział ani nie słyszał, czuł jednak w pokoju moją obecność. Przeczekawszy cierpliwie czas dłuższy, w ciągu którego nie posłyszałem żadnego szmeru, mogącego świadczyć, że się napowrót układa, — zdecydowałem się uchylić u mej latarki maleńką, mikroskopijnie małą szparkę. Zrobiłem to z jak największą ostrożnością. Niepodobna sobie nawet wystawić, jak powoli i nieznacznie uchylałem klapę, póki nakoniec jeden cieniuchny promyk, delikatny jak nić przędzy pajęczej "przez szparę nie błysnął i nie padł na sępie oko. Było otwarte — szeroko otwarte! a kiedym je ujrzał, wściekłość zerwała się we mnie burzą. Zobaczyłem je całkiem wyraźnie: bladosine z obrzydliwą błonką u wierzchu... Dreszcz przeszedł mnie na ten widok do szpiku kości. Twarzy jednak ani postaci starca dostrzedz nie mogłem, skierowałem bowiem formalnie jakby z natchnienia instynktu promyk akurat w pożądane miejsce. Mówiłem już, że domniemane moje szaleństwo nie było niczem innem jak tylko nadzwyczajnem zaostrzeniem mych przeczulonych zmysłów. I tak ucho me pochwyciło teraz cichy, stłumiony ale szybko powtarzający się szelest, niby tik tak owiniętego watą zegarka. I ten także odgłos dobrze mi był znany. Było to tętno jego serca, a szał mój zaognił się jeszcze bardziej pod jego wpływem. jak szał bojowy żołnierzy, podniecany biciem w bębny. I tym razem jednakże zapanowałem nad sobą i zachowałem spokój. Zaledwie śmiałem oddychać, latarnię zaś ściskałem w ręku silnie i nieporuszenie. Próbowałem, czy zdołam z niezachwianą pewnością kierować promyk na to oko. Wśród tego piekielne bicie serca stawało się coraz szybszem. Z każdą chwilą przyspieszało się i wzmacniało jego tętno. Przerażenie starca musiało dosięgać szczytu. Powiedziałem, że tętno serca stawało się z każdą chwilą bardziej i bardziej głośnem. Czy tylko będę zrozumiany?... Mówiłem, że jestem nerwowy i jestem też nim rzeczywiście. Teraz, w godzinie samej północy i wśród straszliwej ciszy grobu, zalegającej stary dom, popadłem skutkiem tego osobliwego szmeru w niczem nie dający się powściągnąć strach. Zaledwie przez kilka minut jeszcze byłem w stanie do tego się zmusić, by stać nieporuszenie. Lecz tętno było coraz i coraz głośniejsze, aż pomyślałem, że w końcu serce musi mu od niego pęknąć. Teraz ogarnął mnie nowy niepokój: bicie tego serca mógł posłyszeć któryś z sąsiadów! Położyło to kres memu wahaniu. Godzina starca wybiła! Z głośnym wrzaskiem otwarłem klapę latarki, i wpadłem do pokoju. — Baz tylko jęknął — tylko raz jeden. W mgnieniu oka porwałem za poduszki i przywaliłem niemi starego. Poczem nie mogłem się wstrzymać od śmiechu na myśl, jak prędko powiodło mi się z nim załatwić. Serce wszelako nie przestawało dalej bić stłumionem pukaniem, które trwało minut kilka. Lecz to mi już było obojętne; odgłos ten nie mógł się już po za ściany przedostać a wreszcie ucichł. Starzec nie żył. Odrzuciwszy poduszki. zbadałem ciało. Bez najmniejszego wątpienia miałem przed sobą trupa — trupa, jak gdyby nigdy nie żył! Położywszy mu dłoń moją na sercu, trzymałem ją tak przez kilka minut. Żadnego poruszenia. Umarł — nieodwołalnie. Już mnie jego oko dręczyć nie będzie. Ktoby i teraz jeszcze był zdolny poczytywać mnie za obłąkańca, zaniecha tego, skoro opiszę, jak przemyślnie się zakrzątnąłem około ukrycia zwłok. Noc miała się ku końcowi a ja nie przestawałem pracować w niemym pośpiechu. Wyrwawszy w podłodze trzy deski, ukryłem wszystko w znajdującej się pod niemi próżni. Poczem wstawiłem deski na dawne miejsce tak dokładnie i zręcznie, że żadne oko ludzkie — nawet jego oko! — nie zdołałoby zauważyć jakiejkolwiek zmiany. Nie potrzebowałem też nigdzie nic zmywać — ani jednej kropelki — najmniejszego chociażby śladu krwi. Zbyt byłem przezorny na to. Kiedym się uporał z tem wszystkiem, była godzina czwarta, panował jednak jeszcze mrok nocy. W tej samej chwili, kiedy zegar wydzwaniał godzinę, zapukał ktoś z ulicy do bramy domu. Wyszedłem z lekkiem sercem, by ją otworzyć. Powiadam: z lekkiem sercem — bo czegóż jeszcze mógłbym się teraz lękać? Weszło trzech mężczyzn, którzy przedstawili się z całą uprzejmością jako funkcyonaryusze policyjni. Jeden z moich sąsiadów posłyszał w nocy krzyk, co nasunęło podejrzenie zbrodni. Policya, zawiadomiona o tem, przysłała swych ludzi celem przedsięwzięcia na miejscu śledztwa. Uśmiechnąłem się — bo czegóż się mogłem bać? — i pozdrowiłem uprzejmie ichmościów. Okrzyk ów — objaśniłem — mnie samemu wydarł się we śnie, co się zaś tyczy staruszka, wyjechał, dodałem, na wieś. Oprowadziłem przybyłych po całym domu. żądając, aby zaglądali wszędzie i wszystko zbadali jak najdokładniej. W końcu zaprowadziłem ich także do pokoju starego i pokazałem, że wszystko, co posiadał, znajduje się w jak największym porządku, starannie pochowane i nietknięte. W poczuciu mego bezpieczeństwa byłem formalnie jakby upojony a przyniósłszy krzesła, zmusiłem przedstawicieli władzy, by je zajęli i odpoczęli po trudzie. Sobie samemu zaś postawiłem krzesło, w szalonem zuchwalstwie sukcesu, który mi się wydawał zupełnym, akurat w tem właśnie miejscu, gdziem ukrył trupa mej ofiary. Policyanci wyglądali kompletnie zadowoleni z wyniku uskutecznionych poszukiwań. Zachowanie moje przekonało ich, ja sam zaś nie traciłem rezonu ani na chwilę. Usiadłszy na podanych krzesłach gawędzili o rzeczach obojętnych, ja zaś odpowiadałem na każde ich zapytanie z całą gotowością. Niedługo jednak uczułem, że blednę, i zacząłem pragnąc, żeby sobie już poszli. Zaczęła mnie głowa boleć, szum napełnił mi uszy, lecz oni siedzieli dalej, i gadali bez przerwy. A dziwny szmer w moich uszach, wzmagając się. trwał i począł przybierać pewien określony charakter. Pragnąc się pozbyć straszliwego uczucia, wmieszałem się swobodnie w gawędę. Lecz szmer nie ustawał, był coraz wyraźniejszy, aż w końcu spostrzegłem, że nie rozbrzmiewa on w moich uszach. Musiałem w tej chwili bardzo zblednąć ale zacząłem pleść, ile możności jak najgłośniej, co mi tylko na język przyszło. Równocześnie jednak i szelest wzmógł się także — co było począć?... Cichy, zgłuszony, szybki odgłos, całkiem podobny tykaniu zegarka, owiniętego watą. Tchu mi zaczęło braknąć — choć policyanci ciągle jeszcze nie słyszeli nic. Zacząłem gadać jeszcze prędzej, z jeszcze większą żywością, ale i szmer potęgował się stale. Powstawszy z krzesła, począłem się spierać o jakąś drobnostkę mocno podniesionym głosem, giestykulując przytem gwałtownie. Nic nie pomogło, szmer stawał się również z każdą chwilą głośniejszym. Dlaczego oni sobie nareszcie nie szli?... Jak gdyby doprowadzony teraz do szału każdem słowem policyantów, zacząłem przemierzać pokój ciężkim krokiem. Wszystko na nic. Szmer ciągle rósł. Boże mój! cóż miałem jeszcze uczynić?!... Począłem się pienić z wściekłości, rzucałem się i kląłem. Porwawszy za krzesło, na którem siedziałem przed chwilą, począłem niem szurgać po deskach podłogi, lecz szmer był coraz głośniejszy, zagłuszał wszystko inne. Głośniej! głośniej! coraz to głośniej brzmiał!... A trzej mężczyźni nie przerywali wesołej gawędki, śmiejąc się w dodatku. Czy podobna, aby nie słyszeli?... Wszechmocny Boże! Przenigdy!... Słyszeli oni dobrze! i domyślali się związku!... Znaczenie całego mego zachowania się nie było dla nich zagadką!... Pastwili się tylko nad mem przerażeniem!... Takie myśli przelatywały mi przez głowę owej chwili, takie są do dziś jeszcze. Lecz wszystko inne zdawałoby się rajem wobec tych mąk duszy! Wszystko byłoby znośniejszem od ich urągań! Me mogłem dłużej znosić ich obłudnych uśmiechów. Myślałem, że skonam, jeżeli nie wrzasnę na całe gardło. A teraz... słuchajcie tylko! coraz głośniej i głośniej!... — "Łotry! — wrzasnąłem wreszcie — przestańcie grać komedyę!... Przyznaję się do wszystkiego... Zerwijcie deski... Tu!... tutaj!... To jego serce uderza tak straszliwie." ---- Zobacz też: Serce - oskarżycielem - inny przekład tego opowiadania Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Tell-Tale Heart (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Zrádné srdce (w języku czeskim) *El corazón delator (w języku hiszpańskim) *Le Cœur révélateur (w języku francuskim) *Сердце-обличитель (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim